Down The Road: Part 2
Story It begins with a small recap of the ending of part 1, Thadd and the Silhouette entering the Plumber's base. Silhouette: Mr. Keeper. Welcome to Plumber's base. Thadd: Seriously, why are we here? Silhouette: Come. Silhouette begins walking, Thadd follows, They walk down a slope as a panel at the bottom opens up, revealing a set of stairs, They walk down as Thadd continues to look around. Silhouette: Magister Tennyson. ???: Hey, Rook! The camera turns to Grandpa Max, attempting to shove some sort of tentacled dark-purple and green creature into a pot, he finally slams the lid on it. Max: Ah, You're just in time, I just finished my cuisine. Max looks at Thadd. Max: Who is this? The silhouette pulls off his black clothing. Rook: This is Mr. Keeper. You wanted me to bring you to him, correct? Max: Oh, I wanted you to bring him to Ben. He's currently out, fighting villians. Thadd: Seriously, Who's this Ben Tennyson? Max: That device on your wrist is a certain version of the Omnitrix. About 8 years ago, My grandson received the original beta version of it. Since you got your own, I want you to become just like him. Thadd: But what is he? Max: A hero. It jump-cuts to the streets of Bellwood, A pair of silhouette feet runs past, A voice is heard ???: STOP! It jump-cuts to Liam running away from a bulky silhouette, carrying some sort of a large tube, It jump-cuts to the chasing figure, Ben-Clockwork Ben-Clockwork: *pant* Serious- *wheeze* -ly... Clockwork suddenly jumps upwards at a large height and jumps on Liam, causing him to drop the tube Liam: *BAWK!* Curse you Ben *BAWK!*-nyson! Ben-Clockwork: Well if you won't steal Radiasapien (Atomix's species) DNA, I wouldn't have stopped you! Ben takes the tube as the Omnitrix times out, Rook appears Ben: Ah, you missed it. Where have you been anyways? Rook: I've been talking to Magister Tennyson. Ben: It's Grandpa Max. Rook: To you, It is. Ben and Rook continues talking as Liam begins sneaking away, Liam abruptly stops as a bulky figure appears, a Prypiatosian-B with a purple glow inside his grill and a purple Omnitrix symbol, Thadd-NRG Thadd-NRG: Where you going? Ben and Rook stop talking as Liam suddenly goes flying over their heads Ben: Huh? Thadd-NRG: Haha! Take that, you overgrown turkey! Ben: Another NRG? Rook: You mean a Prypiatosian-B? Thadd-NRG: Is that what you people call them? I was thinking of a name like, Radiation. Ben: What kind of Prypiatosian-B doesn't know his species? Rook: That is because he isn't just a Prypiatosian-B. The Hydraimitrix times out and a purple light bursts out, Ben looks at Thadd Ben: Who are you? Rook: He's Mr. Thadd Keeper. Rook: He has another Omnitrix. It jump-cuts to the planet, Anur Transyl, then the hallway toward the room that Lord Transyl was revived in it, Voices are heard arguing inside, then is blocked out by nearby heavy breathing and the foot of a young Methanosian with black sharp toenails stomping on the floor, It jump-cuts to inside the room Dr. Viktor: I said we are not making another Vladat copy! Zs'Skayr: How dare you dislike our lord, Lord Transyl! Dr. Viktor: You say that name again and I will bash into bits, you foolish Ectoturnite! The door opening is heard in the distance, No-one bothers to turn around Dr. Viktor: Ah, Yenaldooshi, You're back. Did you get the level 20 device? A grisly demonic-like version of Yenaldooshi's voice is heard Yenaldooshi: The mission is cancelled. Dr. Viktor: WHAT?! But we- Yenaldooshi: I don't want the device. I want the host. Zs'Skayr: You fool! You're nothing but one of Viktor's servants, Yenaldooshi. Yenaldooshi: My name isn't YENALDOOSHI! Stomping is heard as a towering silhouette appears behind Dr. Viktor, Dr. Viktor turns in shock, The camera turns to a heavily mutated version of Yenaldooshi Yenaldooshi: You will now call me the BENALDOOSHI! End. Major Events * Grandpa Max, Ben, Liam, Zs'Skayr, and Dr. Viktor make their debut in Thadd 10 * The figure is revealed to be Rook Aliens Used * Clockwork (Ben) * NRG (Thadd) Trivia * Thadd's original NRG name was Radiation. * The fusion cuisine was removed, during the 2-year pause. * Atomix's species are revealed as Radiasapiens Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade